


five meeting dolores

by forkflower



Series: the umbrella academy headcanons [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, after five time travelled, alone in the apocalypse, dancing with dolores, five being soft, five deserves to be protected, five regrets everything, he needs a hug, he wishes he was nicer to his siblings, meeting dolores, misses his siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkflower/pseuds/forkflower
Summary: He now wishes that his siblings were there to annoy him, or scream, or fight each other. Looking at the mannequin, he turned onto his side to face her, gazing into her eyes.“I think i’m gonna call you... Dolores.”or: the one where it’s a day after he jumped and he finds a mannequin in a department store.





	five meeting dolores

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten minutes and need some aspirin:) look at my other fics in this series, where klaus shows off what he learned in the war, the kids think five looks like nicky harper from that one nickelodeon show, and five is protected from some teenagers by his siblings<3

Five trudged, kicking his way through the rubble. Wiping some debris from his rosy cheek, he exhaled a shaky breath and smacked his hands together to get rid of the dust on his palms. It had only been a day since he made the mistake of time traveling, and he was already in pieces.

He should’ve listened to his father. Time traveling is different from jumping through space; it’s completely random and unpredictable. So is trying to get back. And god, what was he going to do? Everything and everyone was gone, he didn’t know what the next step was. 

Five had stayed the night in one of the buildings that remained, presumably an ice cream shop. The next morning he woke, and when realizing that what happened wasn’t some fucked up dream, he just cried. Cried and cried, until his mind told him to stand up and find something to do. 

His family was gone, his home was a pile of rocks, and ashes littered the air he breathed. So he walked towards where a plaza of stores had been, a few blocks down.

And when inching closer to the department store, Five saw a plethora of useful products littered throughout the ruins. He saw pocket knives, first aid kits, definitely a ton of clothes (for all seasons), and some toys. He spotted a medium sized wagon, and filled it with supplies, grabbing a few first aid kits, flashlights, batteries, blankets, and went on a shopping spree. 

Fives feet dragged as he hauled his wagon through a path not covered by rubble, until he had to use his hands to moved a large shelf that had fallen over. 

He rubbed the sweat off of his palms onto his shorts, and gripped a corner of the rack. He wedged himself almost underneath it, pressing up at it with his back. He huffed as he lifted with his legs, and when he uncovered his exit he spotted her. A dirt smudged, mannequin torso, with one arm and no hair. Fives face lit up. It was beautiful. Without hesitation he lifted her up, and placed her in the wagon along with his new supplies.

Next door was conveniently, a mattress store. Five lifted a full sized mattress from underneath a beam, and layer it flat on the ground in the street. He pulled his wagon by the handle to it, and began laying out his belongings neatly on the mattress. Tapping his chin, Five looked amongst his collection. He said, “I guess it’s just you and me.” 

He picked up the small walkman he found in the store, hooked the headset around his ears, and pressed the play button. He almost started laughing, if it had not been for the circumstances of his situation. “I Think We’re Alone Now,” how ironic, he thought. That was Klaus and Diego’s favorite song to dance to together. Jesus, he didn’t think he would’ve used his siblings so much. 

So Five did the only thing he could think to do. He picked up the mannequin, one hand on her waist, one holding her hand, and started swaying back and forth with her. He stepped gracefully around debris, feet switching with the beat of the song. 

He thought about his life. Not just about what he was going to miss, but also what he was going to do next. He just wants to go back and tell Vanya that she was the farthest thing from ordinary, tell Luther that he doesn’t actually hate him, and just tell Klaus how important he is. He just wished that he told Ben that he matters to the team, and shouldn’t have to use his power just to prove himself to Dad. Maybe even finally hug Grace, or uh, Mom back once.

He wishes that he had talked to Allison more, and entertained Diego by listening to him ramble on about his knives.

And now he was alone in the remains of the city, listening to a 90s teen classic, sobbing into the shoulder of a mannequin torso he was dancing with.

And when the song ended, Five hit the replay button. Over and over again, he danced to the same song until sunset. Still weeping into the mannequin, moving his feet to the rhythm of the song. 

He fell onto the mattress on his back, exhaling deeply. He never noticed how nice the stars were. There were millions, fading into view as the sky turned from pink to a somber dark blue, and eventually black. He rubbed his eyes, wiping tears off of his cheeks, and took off the headphones. 

He never thought that the quiet could make him feel so empty. He now wishes that his siblings were there to annoy him, or scream, or fight each other. Looking at the mannequin, he turned onto his side to face her, gazing into her eyes.

“I think i’m gonna call you... Dolores.”


End file.
